Shinigami
by satanson
Summary: On hiatus. 1000 years ago the gotei 13 was known as divisions.What if one of the captains of those divisions was a certain orange haired shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my first fanfic,so please bear with me if there are any story will be au and hence ichigo will be about that but the story wouldn't make much sense otherwise.**

PROLOGUE

1000 years ago

Soul Society

"It is finally over," said a long-haired woman to her two companions, who were sitting beside her with tired expressions.

They both looked at her,relief clearly seen on their faces.

"I never imagined those quincies could put up such a fight. They are human after all," said the man, whose most distinguishable feature was a long diagonal scar on his forehead.

"That may be so. But they were better prepared than us and never took more than a few strikes to defeat our men," said the second man.

The looks on the on the faces of the other two suggested that they agreed with him.

"Let's train them," the man with the scar suddenly said.

On seeing the questioning look on the faces of his companions,he said."We have to have to train the ones who will succeed us,make them strong and the instill in them the will to fight,and if necessary the will to sacrifice themselves so that they could protect this peace we have now attained."

His two companions were surprised by their friends speech,but they nodded,showing that they agreed with him.

"All of this killing and battle,it makes me wonder if I can simply let the next generation to take up the role as protectors,"the woman said with an almost hopeful look on her face.

"Train them well and we could do that,Yachiru. It will be easy for you,you know,the students would be scared to death of you."Said the second man.

"I doubt I would as frightening as you,with that scowl you have on your face all the time,Ichigo."Retorted an annoyed looking Yachiru Unohana.

"That is enough you two."Said their annoyed looking friend who was clearly at the end of his patience.

After shutting up his two companions he continued,"We have to rebuild now and it will not be have to make sure that foundations of our new found peace is strong enough to last for many more have to train our future leaders to be effective and decisive and for that,we must do this together."

And when he looked at the faces of his friends,he knew that they would always be with him,whatever be the consequences.

"You know we will be there for you,baldy,"said Ichigo,who had a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

Seeing the almost defeated expression on their friends face,Yachiru and Ichigo couldn't hold it in and laughed openly.

After a few minutes,taking pity on their friend they stopped laughing,although with great difficulty.

"We will do this together,Yamamoto,"said a smiling Unohana.

"Yes,I know."

This day proved to be a turning point in the history of Soul Society effects of which would only be seen a thousand years later.

-**Please review and comment on how you liked this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Would have loved to see more criticism though.**

**lawrence helmbain:I don't know if I will make it an ichigo/unohana story.I don't see it going that way.**

CHAPTER 1

Present day

Ichigo Kurosaki,captain of squad 3 of the GoteI 13,was confused,as he made his way to the squad 1 headquarters,for the hastily arranged captains meeting.

It usually took a day to arrange a meeting,but this time,the orders were to come at once.

As he pushed opened the door,he saw the all the other captains waiting with varying degrees of irritation.

"Sorry for being late.I got held by some squad matters,"said Ichigo apologetically.

"Please take your place captain Kurosaki,"said the head captain Yamamoto,with a slight edge to his voice.

"I have news from the world of the living,"continued the head captain.

That surprised the captains. News from the world of the living was rare.

"What is it,Yama-ji?"asked Shunsui Kyoraku.

After looking studying the twelve men and women,he explained the events in the world of the living. That left all the captains very surprised.

"A substitute shinigami?"someone whispered.

"Who was the shinigami who relinquished their powers?"asked Ukitake with concern in his voice. To give shinigami powers to a human was strictly taboo and the punishment was death.

"The shinigami was Hagane Nakamura."

"He is one of mine,"confirmed Ichigo for the other captains."Do you have any information on the circumstances of this incident?"

"From what we know Nakamura was fatally wounded and before he died he gave his powers to the girl."

"And what of the girl?" asked Unohana."Has she survived the attack?"

"Not only has she survived,but she has also retained her abilities," said a rather excited looking Mayuri Kurotsochi.

"What do you intend to do with her?"asked Ichigo,looking at Yamamoto.

"I need one of you to gauge her abilities," Yamamoto answered Ichigo, with an almost tired expression.

"Sir,a captain to gauge a substitute-"

"She could become useful for us and if she becomes dangerous, we will destroy her powers", the head captain said with a serious expression.

All eyes fell on Ichigo as the head captain finished,no one wanted to go to the world of the living.

"I will go," he said with a sigh,"it was one of my men who made this mess," he said with a sigh.

The head captain nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"You will depart for the world of the living tomorrow morning,captain Kurosaki."

"Understood sir," Ichigo paused before asking."Do we have a name?"

"Yes,her name is Tatsuki Arisawa."

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo couldnt;t help but feel a little bit annoyed. He really did not want to go to the world of the living. The world of the living has changed drastically in the last few hundred years. And he was not looking forward to weeks of confusion.

A few minutes later, he found himself in front of his destination, the squad 4 barracks.

When he entered the building, he was met with a sight which has become rather common in the squad 4 barracks.

Their was in front of him, were two squad 11 members, who looked as if they would like to simply run away with their lives, being reprimanded by a smiling Unohona Retsu.

It was at that moment that she saw him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kurosaki Taichou," asked the still smiling squad 4 captain.

"What, can't I visit an old friend?"

"Of course you can. Please follow me."

When he followed her, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting. But the most worrying reason for him was that Retsu was silent.

When he looked at her, he saw that she was still smiling. But he had learned that a smiling Retsu was as dangerous as an angry Retsu. The hard way.

As soon as they entered her office, Retsu rounded on him.

"Why do keep talking to me like that," she demanded.

Whatever Ichigo expected, it certainly was not this.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a thoroughly confused looking Ichigo.

"You are saying that you do not know what they are talking about us?"

On seeing the rather lost expression on Ichigo's face, she explained.

"They think that we are lovers."

"What...we...are..."

"Yes"

"Huh."

And with that the third squad taichou simply collapsed onto a chair.

"I never knew that there was a rumour like that about us." After a minutes of thinking he asked, "how did you know about this?"

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou is not as discreet as she thinks she is."

"You are leaving tomorrow aren't you?" asked Retsu after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. That is the reason I came here."said Ichigo.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing really. Just came to talk."

"I see."

"Have you dealt with the squad matters?" Asked Retsu.

"Yeah. I asked Toshirou to take care of the squad in my absence," answered Ichigo.

"It must be really frustrating for him. I mean he has had bankai for around twenty years and there is not a single position for him."

"It is. But he will have to learn to deal with it," said Ichigo.

"How long?"

On seeing Ichigo's questioning look she explained.

"How long will you have to stay in the world of the living."

"Honestly, I don't know. It will take a few months atleast."

"Be careful allright," said Retsu, her eyes filled with concern.

"I will."

After a few hours of sitting in a comfortable silence, Ichigo said, "it is getting late. I have to get up early tomorrow. Good bye."

"See you soon, Ichigo."

"Yeah."

**Please review. I want to know how well I am doing. Criticisms welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is around 1k words long. I hope you guys are appeased.**

**Ammychibi :The Kurosaki family will make an appearance and so will** **Rukia**.** I am planning to introduce the twins later as well as Ishhin. Rukia will make her appearance soon, but she wont be the lead character, that belongs to Unohana.**

Chapter 4

It was hopeless, Ichigo decided. Why there was no information on Arisawa in HER file was something that completely confounded Ichigo. And the missing information included her address. The result, was a shinigami taichou lost in a place, where no one could see or hear him. And to make matters worse, there seemed to be multiple sources reiatsu because of the abnormally large number of spiritually aware humans.

Privately, Ichigo wondered if this was Yamamoto's idea of a good joke.

Well, nothing can be done about it now. I just have to search the whole city, thought Ichigo.

Ichigo knew that a lot had changed in the real world. But nothing prepared him for the amount of change. Everything was so much bigger than in Soul Society. By now, Ichigo was thoroughly confused and, though he would never admit it, a bit intimidated. Used to seeing buildings barely five stories high, the huge buildings came as bit of shock.

Ichigo was ready to stop for the day, when he recognized a reiatsu. One which he last sensed over a hundred years ago.

Without hesitating Ichigo flashed stepped over to the place where he knew he would meet a blond former taichou.

* * *

Tastsuki Arisawa was, for lack of a better word, cranky.

Ever since the incident, as she refered it to, saying that she did not sleep well,would have been an understatement. Her dreams were plauged with nightmares about those things with the karge hole in their bodies. Though the real reason that she was worried was the word that man said. Shinigami.

The only other person who knew about all this was her best friend,who was with her that night.

If that man, Nakamura, had not done what he did…she did not want to think what would have happened.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Inoue giving her worried looks. Inoue was never the most confident or brave person Tatsuki knew. The irony that Inoue was worried for her was not lost on Tatsuki. It was her job to worry about Inoue, damnit.

It was then that Ochi-sensei decided to bring her attention back to the classroom with a surprising and unexpected announcement.

"Class, today a new transfer student will be joining our class. Now come on in, no need to be shy."

The first thing Tatsuki noticed was his orange hair, which surprisingly looked too natural to be fake.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, pleased to meet you," he said with a bow.

It was after he stood up straight that Tatsuki noticed some of his other features, like his scowl. And he did look bit old for school, maybe in his early twenties, she noted.

And despite the fact he introduced himself very politely, he really did not look as if he wanted to be there.

"Why don't you go and sit near Miss Arisawa," said Ochi-sensei, which again suceeded in stopping Tatsuki's thoughts.

As he came up to the vacant seat near her, she couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at her, as if assessing her. And she definitely noticed Ishida's look of absolute loathing directed at the new boy.

* * *

Ichigo was not looking forward to school. He was more than thousand years, dammit, and he did not want to be taught by...…children.

Curse that Urahara for talking him into this.

Looking back to yesterdays events, he was glad that they agreed to talk to him first. He always liked the kid.

**THE PREVIOUS** **DAY**

"What are you doing here?" Asked Urahara with a serious expression.

"You look as if I am here to kill you," replied Ichigo, who was surprsised that he was not being attacked, "and the same goes for you, Yuroichi Shihoin."

"Given your past, it is a possibility, isn't it?" Asked Yuroichi who appeared behind Ichigo.

Though he knew he shouldn't be bothered by it, that statement did bring up some unpleasant memories.

"True," said Ichigo. After a moments silence he said, "but that is not why I am here. I am here to train Arisawa Tatsuki."

That statement got their attention.

"Why?" Asked a rather suspicious Urahara.

"She could become useful to us."

As Urahara walked towards him, he was joined by Yuroichi, and for the first time in over hundred years, he saw their faces. And Ichigo was glad to see that they looked good.

"And if she does not?" Asked Yuroichi, which stopped Ichigo's musings.

"She will go back to being a normal human," answered Ichigo.

Though they both looked unhappy with his answer, Ichigo knew that this was the only way. He also knew that they agreed with him. Allowing a weak shinigami to fight hollows usually ended with the death of the shinigami.

"Seeing that I am not here to kill you, could you two show me her house?" Asked Ichigo.

Upon seeing the predatory grins on both their faces, he knew that will not like their answer.

**FLASHBACK END **

And now Ichigo found himself walking down the school corridor to his "class".

And soon enough Ichigo, found himself in front of his class.

After recognizing his cue to come in, he opened the doors, and introduced himself, while trying very hard to hide his annoyance, like the good "student" he is.

Why Urahara thought that sending him, of all people, to a school was a good idea, he did not know.

"Why don't you go and sit near Miss Arisawa," said the child…...sensei.

On scanning the classroom, he saw an empty seat next to an athletic lookin girl.

Maybe this wouldn't be such waste of time, he thought.

But the look of hate directed at him, did not escape his notice. Maybe this stay would be more intresting than he first thought.

* * *

Tatsuki loved eating lunch on the roof. It was one of the few places on the campus, which was not overcrowded with students.

As Tatsuki made her way up the stairs, listening to Inoue's rather disturbing cooking experiments. How that girl managed to stay alive, was still a mystery to Tatsuki.

However as she opened the door to the roof, she saw the new kid Kurosaki right in front of her.

"You are a very difficult person to find, Arisawa Tatsuki," said the new boy.

Those words immediately made her body tense, ready to lash out should he do anything. Behind her, Tatsuki felt Inoue take a few steps back, her eyes wide with fear.

"You could relax, you know. I just want to talk."

Those words came as a surprise to Tatsuki. Usually guys wanted to take revenge, for beating them to pulp.

"Are you some kind of middle man?" Asked Tatsuki.

"You could say that," replied Ichigo.

"Well, who are you representing?" Demanded Tatsuki, who was starting to get irritated by his vague answers.

"Soul Society."

That made Tatsuki pause. She had no idea by what he meant by Soul Society. But slowly her thoughts went back to the "incident". Behind her, she saw Inou's face mirroring her own.

Slowly, she asked him, "what are you?"

"I am a Shinigami."

At that moment Tatsuki knew that, her life would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To say that the last few days have been hectic for Arisawa Tatsuki would be a huge understatement. Only a couple of weeks ago she would have scoffed at the idea of shinigami, now, she was one. But the most brutal part was undoubtedly the training. The first few days were easy enough, meditation, reiatsu control. Though it needed a fair bit of concentration, it was not really taxing. But once HE knew that she was trained in karate, everything changed. Kurosaki Ichigo. Not a day passes without Tatsuki cursing him, in her mind ofcourse. But, at the end of the day, Tatsuki couldn't help but respect him. He certainly knew his stuff.

The first time he suggested that they use hakuda as a starting point, she was ecstatic. Finally there was something she excelled at, hand to hand combat. However, that moment of happiness was very short lived, and Tatsuki remembered every siongle moment of it.

**ONE MONTH AGO**

They were in the basement Urahara Shoten. How that crazy guy managed to build something like this, Tatsuki had no idea. The first time, Tatsuki saw it, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you trained in anything?" Asked Kurosaki-san.

Though he asked the question without any sense of superiority, Tatsuki was kind of pissed of that he did not expect a positive answer from her.

"Actually yes. I am trained in karate," said Tatsuki.

Looking at Kurosaki-san's face Tatsuki had no idea what he was thinking. Usually he was pretty relaxed, but when he was serious, like he was now, his face would become completely expressionless, and that did make Tatsuki a bit uneasy.

"We will start with hakuda," Kurosaki-san suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are already familiar with hakuda, so there is no point in teaching you everything again. We will simply try to make it better. And only then will we move on to the other shinigami arts."

Behind him, Tatsuki could see Urahara with an amused look on his face. Beside him was Orihime, and Tatsuki had no clue on why she was there. It was not as if she is going to be trained in any of this.

"Are you sure, it is a good idea?" Urahara cut in.

Tatsuki was about to protest when Kurosaki started to speak.

"It is merely a start, Kisuke. With this we can determine how good she is and how to pace her training."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Urahara responded with a nod.

Though nothing was being said, Tatsuki had a feeling that Urahara respected Kurosaki. Not as an equal, a peer, but as one would respect an elder, a teacher. Having seen this Tatsuki had to wonder, truly hold was Kurosaki Ichigo. She already knew that Kurosaki-san was older than he seemed, how old, she did not know.

"Are you ready?" Asked Kurasaki-san, stopping her train of thoughts in her tracks.

"Yes, be careful though, I am good, if I say so myself," said Tatsuki, to which Kurosaki-san simply smiled. As much Tatsuki respected him, she couldn't help feel a bit insulted, she is, after all the second strongest girl in all of Japan. With that, Tatsuki got into her stance and charged.

* * *

Ichigo was impressed. Arisawa was a lot better than he expected to be, nowhere near his level, but very impressive for a human. She had a very good technique and strength to back it up as well. Studying her face, it was obvious that she was starting to get frustrated that she couldn't get a hit. The difference in strength, between them was a lot bigger, than she previously thought.

But, there was no denying that her technique was flawless. Had she been fighting a human, her chances of winning the fight was very , Ichigo was not human. And as talented as Arisawa was, she was no match for him. The end result was an exhausted Arisawa and Ichigo, who barely looked down at the slumped down form of Arisawa, Ichigo did feel kind of sorry for her. It is not easy for anyone, to accept such a a heavy defeat.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Looking down at her, Ichigo was completely confused. Did this girl want to be killed?

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ichigo.

"Did you think I couldn't handle being hit by you? Was it because I am a girl?"

This kind of reaction was not something Ichigo was prepared for. Trying to control the annoyance that starting to build up, he answered as evenly as he could.

"The answer to your question, yes, I don't think you could handle being hit by me", seeing that Arisawa was ready to start arguing, he continued, "but, it has nothing to do with you being a girl."

"He is right, you know."

Looking around, Ichigo saw that it was Kisuke who spoke. Behind him, the girl, Inoue,was walking towards the two of them as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Arisawa, who still seemed a bit dissapointed that she lost.

"Had he fought back, well, lets just say that your injuries would be very severe."

Seeing Arisawa's stunned expression, Ichigo decided to speak.

"You are talented, and had you been facing a human, you would have won. But, I am not human and also truth be told, the difference in our levels is a lot bigger than you think. There is no shame in losing to me, in time you will only get better."

Having heard this Arisawa's expression did clear a bit, and she seemed very determined, rather than the defeated expression she had a few minutes ago.

As Inoue went ahead, to help Arisawa to her feet, Ichigo decided to ask something that was irritating him a lot.

"Kisuke."

"Yes."

"What is wrong with this gigai. I cannot move easily in this thing. It feels very restricting."

Hearing this Arisawa's head shot up, her eyes wide with disbelif.

"What do you mean, you couldn't move. You wiped the floor with me."

Looking around, Ichigo saw a similar expression, on Inoue's face, and an annoyingly amused expression on Kisuke's. He really liked the kid a lot less now, than he did a hundred years ago.

"Did you think that this was the fastest I could move?"

The expression on Arisawa's face confirmed his question.

"Work hard and you will get quicker. This is enough for today, we will continue tomorrow."

* * *

Ever since that day, Tatsuki gave her everything. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get a hit on him. She knew that she was being irrational, but she was so much used to mastering new techniques very quickly, she felt a bit put down, by her lack of progress. Today marked her fortieth day of training and she was starting to feel a a bit depressed.

"Why do you look so down?"

Looking up she saw that it was Urahara-san who spoke to her.

"I am not making good progress am I?" Asked Tatsuki. "I have been doing my very best, and I haven't improved much"

"On the contrary, you have improved a lot."

Hearing this Tatsuki's head shot up. There was no way she had improved a lot.

"The reason, you are feeling this is because, you are fighting Kurosaki-san. He has a lot more experience, than you have, and he is a shinigami, it would only make sense that he would be stronger than you are. If you go ahead and fight against one of your human opponents, you would see how much you have improved."

"You see, there is nothing to be worried about."

Looking aroung Tatsuki saw that it was Orihime who spoke, and she was eternally gratefull to have her best friend around. She was always there to pick her up. It was kind of ironic, considering that it was Tatsuki who considered herself Orihime's protector. It never ceased to amaze her, how strong Orihime was, even with the childhood she had, Tatsuki had never seen her without a smile.

"Are you ready?"

Looking up she Kurosaki-san, ready to resume her training. Slowly she started to get up, and walk up to take her usual positions.

When she started to fight, Tatsuki saw that Urahara-san's words were true. She was getting faster. Rejuvenated, she started to to put a lot more effort into her punches. Kurosaki-san seemed to be taken aback by her new found ferocity, and slowly but surely, she started to make him block, unlike the evading he was doing until now.

And finally her efforts paid off and she landed a hit under his jaw.

Silence filled the whole place.

Everyone and Tatsuki herself was shocked that she managed to land a hit. Looking around Orihime, with look of pride on her face. Urahara on the other hand looked shocked, and so did the two kids, as well as his assistant. Behind her, she heard a groan, and turning around she saw Kurosaki-san getting up.

"This means, Iwill have to fight you in my spiritual form,eh. You have improved at much faster rate than I expected, Arisawa."

"Or you are just rusty."

In respone Kurosaki-san simply glared at him.

"I think that will be enough for today. Tomorrow, I will ve fighting in my spiritual form."

All of a sudden Tatsuki was suffucated be a surprisingly, strong pair of hands whose owner was squeeling in delight.

"Orihime, cant….. breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"You have to get that treated," said Urahara-san.

"Can't you treat me."

Walking upto Kurosaki-san, Urahara-san inspected the wound.

"You will be needing stitches. And I don't trust myself or anyone else hear with a needle and thread. There is a small clinic nearby. You know the place don't you, Ariwasa-san."

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you really this desparate to kick us out Kisuke?" Asked Kurosaki-san, with a look of mock sadness on his face.

Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh, and she noticed that Orihime was struggling to contain her mirth.

"Yes, I am, now leave shoo."

After the group of the three left, a black cat, came out of the shadows, and settled itself in front Urahara.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea sending him there, Kisuke," asked the cat in a distinctively male voice.

"Well, we can try can't we," said Urahara in a uncharacteristically serious voice.

"I suppose."

As Ichigo, walked along the two girls, he couldn't help but smile at the way they were acting. It reminded him of the days when he would do the same thing. Talking, playing games with his best friend. Well, thought Ichigo, you only get you childhood once.

"We are here."

Inoue's voice brought him back to reality, and he saw that he was in front of a small house, with a clinic attatched to it.

As Ichigo entered the clinic, Ichigo was met with sight of a small girl, about eleven years old, with huge smile on her face.

"Hey Tatsuki. Did you get into a fight again ?" The girl asked in a rather voice.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the way the little girl was scolding. It reminded him of his own mother. Stop it, he thought, there is no point in thinking about the past, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"No, Yuzu, it is not me this time. I was training, and I may him too hard," Ariwasa said pointing at Ichigo.

The little girl, looked around and it was then she realized that there was a stranger with them. And she she hastily introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Yuzu," she said with a big smile.

Seeing the smile on her face, Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. It would be interseting to see how Soi-fon taichou would deal with her, thought Ichigo. Allowing himself a small smile at that thought, Ichigo bent down to her height and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo."

"Why don't you wait here, while I go get my dad, he is the doctor. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some water would be nice."

Turning around, he saw that Arisawa and Inoue was smiling in the direction that Yuzu went.

"Lovable little thing, isn't she?" Said Arisawa.

Ichigo couldn't help but agree. She would turn every single, supposedly badass, captains into goo in a matter of minutes.

"Here. Please wait, dad would be with you shortly," said Yuzu, as she reappeared.

Ichigo said his thanks and then turned back again, leaving the three girls to catch up again.

It was then that he heard footsteps and the door being thrown of its hinges.

"HELLO MY DAUGHTERS, WHERE IS MY PATIENT FOR TODAY!"

It was a voice he had dreaded hearing for a thousand years. A voice, with whose owner he had huge row, effectively destroying the relationship she had.

* * *

It had been a long time since she had seen Yuzu, that there was so much Tatsuki had to say. But their reunion was cut short with the usual proclamation by Yuzu proclamation. Just as Yuzu was about answer her father's question, the sound of glass shattering resounded throughout the room. That sound bought Karin running into the room as well. And slowly the said patient turned around. And everybody heard Isshin Kurosaki gasp.

"Ichigo."

Yuzu and Karin were now looking intrested, and so was Tatsuki and Inoue, who were wondering how they knew each other. Just as Karin was about to ask the question in everyone's mind, she was interrupted.

"Father."

* * *

**To be frank, I am very disapointed with number of reviews.**

**come on people, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**truth be told, i am surprised by the number of reviews and support i got. so thanks guys.**

**i also want to apologize for the crappy editing in the last chapter. now to the reviews.**

**jackson2000, lucifer.94, : this story will not be a harem. as far relationships are concerned, this night be ichigo/unohana. i still havent decided yet.**

**cloud-beach, lucifer.94 : with the way my life is going, i would be looking to post one chapter a week. sorry about that.**

**saddas74: this story will follow the current bleach arc. yes that means unohana will be the first kenpachi. dont know about unohana fighting though, it may or may not happen.**

* * *

Shocked silence filled the entire room. No one could believe what they heard. As Tatsuki looked around, she could see the look of absolute shock on the faces of Yuzu and Karin. Their father had a mixture of shock and resignation on his face, and her orange haired mentor had collapsed onto a chair, with his head in his hands.

"Wha…. What do you mean?"

It was Karin who asked the question, and Tatsuki could see that she was not taking the news well. Yuzu on the other hand seemed to be a bit more composed than her twin.

"Exactly what he said," said the elder Kurosaki.

That seemed to be the final straw. Having heard the confirmation from her father himself, Karin ran away from the room, with Yuzu close behind her, trying to calm down her sister. That left only the two Kurosaki males in the room, and Tatsuki was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable by the minute. Behind her, Tatsuki could see that Orihime was just about as uncomfortable as she was.

"Arisawa-san, Inoue-san, why don't you two leave? Your friends and family would be worried about you."

It was the older Kurosaki who said that, and Tatsuki, thankful for the chance to leave, left as quickly as she could, with Orihime right behind, casting worried looks in the direction of the two men.

As they were walking back to Orihime's house, Tatsuki couldn't help but ponder over what happened at the Kurosaki think that her new mentor was the son if the man she had known since she was a small child. The more she thought about it, the more she became confused. But what really worried her was the expression on her mentors face. In the few days she had known him, she expected him to be calm, confident and to see someone like that, with that lost expression on his face, that scared her more than anything else.

Looking at Orihime, who was walking beside her, Tatsuki, found an unusually contemplative best friend. Tatsuki was rather surprised by this, she fully expected her friend to be smiling and telling her that there was nothing to be worried about. After all, her optimism was legendary. But even Orihime seemed subdued.

"Tatsuki.."

Tatsuki looked and saw that Orihime looked a bit doubtful, as if she did not know whether her observations were right or wrong.

"What is it Orihime?"

"What do you think happened to Kurosaki-san?"

Tatsuki had to admit, whatever happened to her mentor, must have been pretty hard for him to react like that. But Tatsuki had a small doubt, whether Orihime had a small crush on him. And truth be told, she did not want to upset her friend by sharing her real thoughts.

"You know him, he is strong. When we see him tomorrow, he will be there with trhat serious face of his." Even though Tatsuki said this, she did not believe. It wa then that she noticed that Orihime was no longer at her side. She was standing a few steps behind her.

"Orihime.."

"I did not mean him."

This confused Tatsuki. If her friend did not mean her mentor, then she meant….

It then hit Tatsuki like a ton of bricks. If they were indeed father and son, then that would mean that the elder Kurosaki must be a shinigami. Looking at Orihime, Tatsuki realized she had come to this conslusion some time ago. No matter how she tried to think, that was the only possible answer. For once, Tatsuki did not have answer to give her friend.

* * *

Ichigo did not know what to think. His father, whom he last seen more than a thousand years ago, with whom he had an argument, so bad, that it required his mothers intervention to stop it, who he believed to be dead, was standing in front of him.

"Ichigo."

He heard his father call him, but couldn't bring himself to look up to him. He was far too ashamed to do so. What he did, no matter how much he tried to justify it, was inexcusable. He still believed in the argument he gave his father. But the fact he raised his hand against him, that was what he was ashamed off.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo heard his named being called again, but he couldn't bring himself to look up. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed, he feared what would happened next. Ichigo felt his father felt his fathers hand under his chin. Slowly, his father raised Ichigo's face. Ichigo dreaded what he would see. He fully expected to see the angry face of his father. He couldn't help but cringe. Then he heard his father sigh. Ichigo couldn't believe it, after all he did, his father just sighed.

"What are you afraid off, Ichigo?"

Hearing his father ask that question, and with smile on his face, Ichigo was stunned. He fully expected his father to be angry with him, to be ashamed of him, to hate him. And to hear him speak like this, was not something Ichigo expected.

"Did you expect me to hurt you, Ichigo?"

To that question, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to give an answer. The only thing he could do,was to bow his head down in shame. He knew that was the only thing his father needed to understand his answer.

Once again, he heard his father sigh, and then he continued.

"You are still as foolish as you were back then."

Slowly, Ichigo brought his head, to see the smiling face of his father. But he did not understand what his father meant by that, and he was unable to keep the confusion away from his face,

"You are my son, Ichigo. I could never hate you."

And for the time in more than a thousand years, Ichigo broke down and cried in his father arms.

* * *

Ishhin never expected to see his son again. Sure he worried about him, and he always asked Kisuske for news about him. But he never expected to see him again. And so when he saw his son, he was understandably shocked.

And after reassuring his son, that he could never lay a hand on him, even if he wanted to, he left to talk to his daughters. Though he wanted to sit with his son and comfort him, he knew that his deserved an explanation. And he was not looking forward to it. It meant, involving them in things, which could get very dangerous. He would rather have them no contact with it. But he knew that, there was no way around it, his daughters deserved the truth, and that was what he was going to give them.

And now, Ishhin found himself in front of his daughters room. Karin's reaction was fresh in his mind, and he would be lying if he said thast he did not fear their reaction. Steeling himself, he slowly opened the door, and saw both Yuzu and Kari looking very subdued. Ishhin knew that things would get very tricky.

Even with all his preparation about what he would say to his daughters, right now, with his daughters looking at him expecting answers, he suddenly felt lost. There was so much to explain, that he did not know were to start. He also noticed that Karin was starting to get impatient. He also knew Karin's temper, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

But it seemed luck was not on his side, as Karin finally snapped.

"Well, what are you gonna say? Any more kids you have that we should know about."

Ishhin also knew that once Karin got into a roll, there was no stopping her. But unfortunately that was exactly what happened.

"How could you do it? How could you do it to mom? How can you declare your undying love for her every day and not even feel guilty, knowing that you cheated on her, knowing that you have another son? What about…"

Ishhin couldn't stop himself. He laughed. He knew that it was completely inappropriate, but couldn't help it. However, seeing Karin's expression he tried to stop laughing. After he stopped laughing, with some difficulty, he noticed their expression. Both Yuzu and Karin looked shocked and angry.

"I am sorry."

"What was that about, dad?"

It was Yuzu who asked, and he noticed that more than angry, she looked hurt. Hurt that he would dismissed their concerns so casually. Karin was still processing what happened. Not wanting to hear another rant from Karin, he continued.

"It is just that… Ichigo is not your half-brother."

Now both Yuzu and Karin looked confused. And with a sigh, he continued.

"Ichigo is your full-blooded brother."

* * *

Ichigo had calmed himself down, after that breakdown. Thinking about it, he couldn't help but smile. A man, more than a thousand years old, reduced to tears by his father. It must have been fifteen minutes since his father left. He still remembered the little girl, who had ran away. It must have been his daughter, which would make her, his sister. No, Ichigo refused to think about it. But that girl, Yuzu, looked so much like his mother. Was his mother alive as well? Yes, she must have. There could be no doubt about it. She looked too much like her. She had to be alive.

Ichigo was thinking about this, when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. His father must have finished explaining things to them. He wanted to ask him where his mother was. He wanted to talk to her, and if possible, beg for her forgiveness.

When his father entered the room, he looked fairly relaxed.

"Yuzu and Karin will be down shortly. I figured it would be better I you were present to explain everything to them."

Ichigo panicked a bit, he had to explain things. He would rather forget everything that happened, and have a fresh start.

"How is mother doing?" Ichigo couldn't help but blurt out.

Seeing his fathers expression change, from the relaxed smile to the sad one, Ichigo feared the worst.

"She died a few years ago."

His mother, dead. The strong woman, he knew to be his mother dead. He couldn't believe it.

"How?"

"She died in a hollow attack."

That shocked Ichigo. His mother killed in a hollow attack. She was way too strong to be killed by a mere hollow. His father had a sad expression on his face. But there was a small bit pity as well.

"Karin is spiritually aware."

That was all he needed to understand what must have happened.

"So she sacrificed herself to protect Karin," asked Ichigo.

"Yes," his father admitted. But there was something else as well. A bit of fear was on his face. And then Ichigo understood.

"Did you expect me to blame her?" The look on her fathers face was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"I have matured in the last thousand years, you know," said Ichigo. "Had I been younger, I would have probably blamed her, but now, had I been in mother's place, I would have probably done the same thing."

Looking at his father's face he knew, that his father must have been worried about how he would take this bit of news. But there was something else. And if he wasn't mistaken, it was pride.

* * *

Karin was not looking forward to the talk, her father insisted upon. But Yuzu, seemed to want the talk as well. Looking at her, Yuzu seemed abit excited about talking to him. She always wanted a big brother. Which also happened to be the role that Karin was holding. And she enjoyed being Yuzu's pseudo big brother. Understandably,Karin was not excited about meeting him.

As the two of them, she could hear the two men talking. But it was too low for Karin to understand. By the time they reached, the door, Krin took a deep breath. She saw Yuzu giving her a worried look. To ease her worries, Karin gave her sister a smile, and opened the door. Both men were looking rather comfortable with each other. But when they notice the two, she could see a bit off uneasiness on their faces. More so on her father's.

"So…girls, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Yuzu and Karin." Her father seemed extremely uncomfortable, and Karin couldn't blame him. He was introducing his own children to each other. Though the only thing that said children of his could do was to smile uncomfortably.

Silence. A long uncomfortable silence. Though Karin really didn't want to speak, she saw how the previously excited Yuzu was looking lost. She had no idea on where to start, and even though Karin wanted to help her sister, she was just as lost as her sister.

"You look like mother." Ichigo said with a kind smile. Yuzu seemed rather pleased with that. Karin's hands clenched in anger. What that Ichigo was stealing from her was her job. She would make him as comffortable as possible. So much so that he would never want to come around again.

"Were were all this time?" Karin knew that she was hurting both Yuzu and her father, but she couldn't bring herslf to care. He was an outsider, he did not belong in this family. From the corner pof her eye, she could Yuzu, who looked surprised at her outburst. When she shifted her attention to the outsider, she was glad to see a bit of uneasiness creeping into his face. But she was surprised that there was no guilt. Her father also looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Karin, you know how you can see spirits."

Karin was stunned. She had never told anyone about it, not even Yuzu. She had no idea how her father could know about it.

"H….how?"

Yuzu looked very confused, and Karin did not know what to say to her sister.

"Karin is someone who can called a spiritually aware human." Her father answered Yuzu's unasked question.

"So… Karin can see spirits." Asked a very dumbfounded Yuzu.

"That does not answer my question." Said Karin. Her goal was to make Ichigo uncomfortable, not herself.

"It will."

Karin looked around to see Ichigo with a serious expression on his face. Whatever happened, it must have been big.

With a deep sigh, her father started speaking. And by the time he was finished, there was a look of complete disbelief on Karin's face. Turning around, she saw a similar expression on Yuzu's face.

"So, you are a shinigami?" Asked a still stunned Karin.

"Yes."

"And you thought that dad and mom were dead?" This time it was Yuzu who asked the question.

"Yes."

That seemed to do it for Yuzu. Even though she still looked stunned by these revelations, she did seem ready to accept the story. And as much as she did not want, Karin found herself believing the story. She was also surprised to find that her dislike of Ichigo has somewhat lessened. Though, she was still curious about one thing. Ichigo had said that shinigami live longer and that they look younger than their true age.

"How old are you?"

When she asked thi question, Ichigo seemed a bit uncomfortable. He gave a look to their father, who simply shrugged in response.

With a sigh, Ichigo prepared himself. And Karin was now truly curious, and she found herself leaning forwards.

"I don't know my exact age, but I do know that I am more than a thousand years old.

Silence.

* * *

**One more thing. This will not be ichihime.**

**review...review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for the late update. The last two weeks were a bit hectic.**

**hp1piececraziness: Just you know, Urahara didn't give Ichigo that gigai. The only reason he said that gigais are restrictive is because they are.**

**grim jaw: Ichigo is very strong. Strongest in soul society? Let me think about it. **

**A big thanks to every one who reviewed.**

Ichigo was content. He had made peace with his inner demons, which he had carried around for so many years. Taking that load of his mind, it was liberating. Although Karin was still a bit unwelcoming at first, she was becoming more accepting of his presence inside the a tea which Yuzu had prepared for him, Ichigo was feeling very relaxed. And the bell rang. Ichigo wondered who had the bright idea to create a bell in the first place. He honestly didn't understand what was wrong with knocking. Cursing the creator of said item, Ichigo slowly got up to open the door.

Opening the door, he saw a nervous Arisawa and as usual, the cheerful Inoue, who had a large box in her hand. Internally Ichigo groaned. He knew that the two girls were curious of what happened a couple of days ago. Being subjected to a barrage of questions, which both Arisawa and Inoue, would undoubtedly unleash would be more than enough to make Ichigo go from relaxed to annoyed. Just thinking about that was giving Ichigo a headache.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked, as Inoue handed the box to him.

"That's my home-made brownies. This is my chocolate and wasabi brownies"

Ichigo felt himself growing sick just by just hearing about it.

"Why don't you try it? Tatsuki does not like my cooking very much. But maybe you will."

Ichigo was not liking this situation. For one thing, these brownies seemed like an excellent torture device, and secondly, Ichigo was getting ticked off by the muffled laughter from the rooms other occupants. Also Inoue seemed to have the ability to morph her face into that of a cute five-year old, which Ichigo was finding very difficult to resist. Ichigo was very close to doing, what he was sure would be the worst experience of his long life. And, then, he was saved.

"Good morning, my beautiful daughters!"

Ichigo could look in utter shock and disbelief as he saw his father, who attempted a loving gesture by tackling Yuzu and Karin to the ground, and then being beat up by Karin. Looking around and seeing the expressions on his sisters face suggested face suggested to him, that this was a common occurrence.

"Now go get a life!". That came, unsurprisingly, from Karin. Ichigo could only continue to look in shock, as his father, who now had a large bruise on his face, ran up to the poster of his mother and cry.

"Wha….what are you doing?" Asked Ichigo, when he finally found his voice. At this Karin simply turned around with look of utter confusion on her face.

"What do you mean by that? He is always like this," said Karin.

"He was never like this with me."

Seeing the look of astonishment on Karin's face, Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the twins. They seemed to have been raised by the mad version of Kurosaki Isshin.

"You mean you never had the want to beat him up and never had to suffer the constant embarrassment?" asked Karin. Ichigo chose to answer that question by giving a shake of his head. He had always remembered his father as a very strict man. Now, seeing him like this, it made Ichigo wonder if he had hit him a bit too hard back then.

"That's not fair."

His father turned around, ready to protest, when he froze in place. Turning around Ichigo saw the reason for his fathers sudden reaction. A Jigokucho. His father was looking at it with apprehension, wheras the four girls were looking at each other, confused. Sighing, Ichigo raised his arm, and allowed it land on his finger. As he heard the message, Ichigo became more and more irritated. That must have shown on his face, because his father started to look worried. Apparently, he was fearing the worst.

"What was that?" It was Arisawa who brought up the question and Ichigo saw that it was mirrored on the faces of the girls.

"That was Jigokucho. It is used to send message and to give orders in Soul Society. I just got my new orders." That seemed to have done it, as his fathers expression turned into one of resignation. Ichigo decided to clarify before his father turned into the serious man he remembered him as.

"They are sending someone to teach Arisawa."

This announcement was met with a variety of responses. Relief on his fathers face, confusion on the twins and disappointment on the faces of Inoue and Arisawa.

"Why?" It was Arisawa with question this time around. She looked like a lost puppy. This, however, brought a smile on Ichigo's face. He had always liked teaching back in the academy, and it seems as if he was still doing a good job.

"There are some paperwork which will need my signature. So someone will bring it to me, and will teach you, while he or she will be teaching you." That explanation did seem to appease the martial artist a bit, but she still seemed a bit disappointed.

Ichigo attention was suddenly grabbed by a weird noise. Turning around, Ichigo saw his father, desperately trying hold back his laughter. He failed. Ichigo could only listen in silence to his father's laughter. At least someone seemed to like the situation.

"Admit it. You wanted to get away form the paperwork, didn't you," his father stated. The look on his face was all his father needed to know the answer, and that was all he erupted into laughter once again.

"What's wrong with it?" It was Yuzu who asked the question. While Ichigo wondered how to answer that question while not sounding like a whining teenager, his father decided to explain it.

"It's a pain in the ass." Which earned him another punch on the face while, Ichigo watched, wondering if this man was indeed his father. He certainly looked like him, but his behaviour was so different now, it was slightly disturbing.

"Kurosaki-san," Inoue said, bringing Ichigo's mind back to his the present.

"What?" It wasn't Ichigo who said this, but the older shinigami. And Ichigo realized that their might be a problem.

"What should we call you? We used to call him Kurosaki-san as well." Said Arisawa, and Ichigo found himself nodding. What to do, Ichigo wondered. And then an idea struck Ichigo.

"Call him ojii-san."

"No." Predictably, it was his father who shouted, and Ichigo felt a bit amused, seeing his fathers defiant expression.

"Why not, you are the oldest man in Japan." Ichigo countered, and smirked inwardly when he saw his fathers expression. But then he saw his father gain a glint in eyes.

"You are the second oldest man in Japan." Ichigo couldn't give an answer to that. Everyone he had known, except for Retsu, Yamamoto and his father, have died. It was a rather sad thought which made Ichigo internally wince.

"What about Urahara-san? Isn't he older than you? " Asked Arisawa.

"What gave you that idea?" Ichigo was a bit confused. Kisuke older than him. He saw the kid grow up, for god's sake. How can Kisuke, be older than him.

"Huh." Arisawa looked a bit contemplative for few seconds.

"How do you look so young?"

Once again Ichigo felt a bit confused. Having lived so long, he often felt old. But he had to admit, he did look way to young to be more than a thousand years old. But then again so did Retsu.

"I aged gracefully," said Ichigo, and allowed himself a small smile seeing Arisawa's expression. She must have expected beauty tips. But was he supposed to do. He did not know what he had done to look so young. But thinking about it, he couldn't help but wonder if Retsu had done something. She had always insisted on taking care of all his injuries. If she had, well, Kisuke's loss. And speaking about Kisuke.

"Arisawa. This is from Kisuke", said Ichigo, as he handed over a pill. She looked at it, thoroughly confused. Behind him his father nade a strangling noise.

"Is that what I think it is?" His father asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"What is this?" Asked Arisawa, her voice thick with impatience.

"That is a mod soul."

The faces of all the four girls in the room showed clear incomprehension.

"What is that?" Asked Arisawa.

"It is a modified soul, which will inhibit your body while your are in your soul form." Answered Ichigo.

"So there is a soul in this?" Asked Arisawa, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"You will have to be carefull though," warned Ichigo. On hearing this a look of unease passed over Arisawa's face.

"What will it do?" The look on Arisawa's face clearly suggesting that she was becoming less and less interested by the second.

"It depends. Each mod soul has his or her own, how can I say it, eccentricities."

"What if I don't want it?" Arisawa asked. She clearly did not want to use a mod soul. But Ichigo couldn't exactly be present for all of Arisawa's fights. So Ichigo decided to lay out in front of Arisawa her two choices.

"It's using the mod soul, or being my punching bag."

Arisawa winced. Clearly, the currently used method to get out of her human bod was not to her liking. The battle was won.

* * *

Later that night Ichigo and his father were lounging in the living room, in the hands of each men, a cup of saké.

"I know what you are trying to do."

The older shinigami looked up upon hearing this.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"The acting like an idiot thing. You are doing this because mother died when they were children." Said Ichigo. The older man face was filled with surprise upon hearing this.

"How did you know?"

"You were never like this when I was a child. You were so strict and serious. There is such a big difference between the old ou and the new you."

"Ichigo.." His father's voice came out laced with regret. It was only then Ichigo saw his father's face. It was filled with regret and sadness.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said hurriedly. His father turned to look at him, surprised.

"I was not exactly the easiest kid to control. I needed that level of strictness." Upon hearing that, relief was clearly seen on his father's face. It seems as if the son was not the only one with demon in his mind. Silence reigned in the room. Not the uncomfortable, stifling silence that seemed to fil in every now and then over the past couple of days. But a comfortable one.

From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw his father, wanting to ask him something. He turned around to look at him.

"How is she?" His father asked. Ichigo knew who his father meant by her.

"She is good. She is the Taichou of squad 4 now," said Ichigo. The previously dispelled silence was now back in full force. Both men unsure on how to proceed with this conversation. She had always been a reason for the many fights between them, and Ichigo was tired of it.

"Father, I know you do not like her, but she is my best friend-"

"Don't lie."

Ichigo was shocked into silence. He had never expected such a response from his father. Upon seeing his father last couple of days, Ichigo had completely forgotten about his father's fiery temper.

To add to Ichigo's shock, his father turned to look at him with a smile on his face. Ichigo was now almost sure that Karin must have done something to his father's brain.

"You love her." It was a statement, and Ichigo didn't know how he could deny it. Seeing Ichigo's face his father gave a small laugh. Finally Ichigo decided to ask.

"How….?"

"How I knew?" Ichigo's face was all he needed for an answer. "When you defended her so fiercely, all those years ago."

Ichigo was astounded. He had only come to terms with his feelings around eight hundred years ago. And yet, here was his father, saying that he had known about his feelings even before he was aware of them.

"You did not know." His father's voice bringing him back to reality. Ichigo could only nod at that. His father simply smiled at this.

"How did you know?" Ichigo was genuinely curious. He wanted to know.

"Do you remember our fight about her?" Ichigo simply only nodded at that. That was one of their worst fights. "You defended her so fiercely, simple friendship could not explain it. It had to be love. That was the only explanation."

Ichigo was stunned. And thinking back to that night, he knew that his father was right, he was in love with his best friend, even before he knew it. But there was one thing that bothered him.

"Why did you hate her?" With all of this revelations coming to light, the one thing that Ichigo still didn't know was why his parents were so antagonistic towards her.

"I did not hate her, and neither did your mother." This once again succeeded in surprising Ichigo.

"We were worried." Ichigo waited to hear his fathers explanation. "We wondered if she could ever be there for you when you needed her."

Hearing this Ichigo allowed himself a smile. The days after the accident, where he had assumed that his parents had died, where the worst of life. And she had never left his side, while he cried himself to sleep, every night. She always held him in her arms, comforting him, reminding him that he was never alone, that she would always be their with him, when he felt like ending his own life.

"She was their for me." Ichigo said with absolute certainty.

"But you havent told her this." Ichigo nearly spit out his sake which he was drinking, and once again looked at his father in shock. Why was he so perceptive? Couldn't he be normal and miss a few things? Ichigo saw his father, looking at him expectantly.

"No I haven't." Ichigo answered, with his face down. He heard his father sigh.

"You are an idiot."

Ichigo was about to make a case for himself, when he felt the presence of a hollow. But that was not the worrying part. The hollow was very close to Arisawa and Inoue. His fathers stiff posture told him that he too was aware of the hollow.

"Go."

Ichigo simply nodded and ate his soul candy.

* * *

Tatsuki had often wondered how Orihime survived with her cooking. Her prefered flavours were…strong. Yes, Tatsuki was pretty sure that had she been not their, Orihime would not be looking as good as she does now. Tatsuki was about to open the containers of food that she brought from her home for Orihime, when she felt an ominous presence. The sudden stillness from Orihime suggested to her that, she too felt it too. But the thing was, she recognized this presence. It was very familiar.

"Orihime, do you feel it?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Yes. But, it seems familiar somehow," came the reply from Orihime. Then it hit her. It was the same presence that she felt more than a month ago. The same one her mentor warned her about.

"Orihime, it's a hollow," Tatsuki shouted. From across the room, she could see the widening of Orihime's eyes. Fear clearly seen on her face. She quickly took out the candy which Kurosaki-san had given her and ate it. The next thing she knew, she was looking down at her body, wearing the shihakusho. Orihime was looking at her with wide eyes from the other side of the room.

Slowly Tatsuki drew the sword wich was resting at the side of her hip. The adrenaline was rushing and each and every one of her senses were alert, on the lookout for the slightest sign of danger.

The she saw it, just outside her window. With wide eyes, she saw it get ready to punch through the wall. Screaming, Tatsuki desperately tried to reach Orihime, and pull her away from danger. And she reached just in time, to catch her before the hands of the hollow could reach them. Wasting no time, Tatsuki, dragged Orihime outside, trying to put as much distance between the hollow and Orihime.

"Tatsuki..," began Orihime.

"Quiet, Orihime. We have to make sure that, that thing does not notice you," Tatsuki said. Even though, she managed to say it calmly, inside, she was panicking. She knew that last time, she got lucky. The chances of her being lucky again was very slim. She knew that if didn't stay calm, they will die. With great difficulty, Tatsuki slowed her breathing, and concentrated.

Now had a good look at the hollow. It was big, with red coloured skin. The hollow was still searching inside, what remained of the apartment and as a result, it's back was facing Tatsuki. She knew that this was the best chance and if she didn't capitalize on it, they will die. Mustering all of her strength, she charged with her sword ready and leapt. But luck was not on her side, as at that very same instant, the hollow turned around. For an instant, she was sure that she succeeded, when she felt, her sword make contact with mask. But the next thing she knew was the hollow knocking her aside with its hand.

As she lay on the ground, struggling to get up, she saw from her peripheral vision, Orihime getting ready to come and help her.

"Orihime, stay back," she shouted. But that seemed to have the opposite effect, as the hollow turned its gaze towards Orihime, its mask breaking down into pieces in the process. Tatsuki watched as the mask slowly fell down, piece by piece, and she saw a face she had seen many photographs in Orihime's apartment. The gasp from Orihime confirmed that she was not seeing things.

It was Orihime's dead brother, Sora.

Tatsuki could look on in fear, as the huge body of the hollow or Sora, whatever it was, walk towards her. She frantically tried to get, only to feel unbearable pain up and down her right leg. She was far too greatly injured to put up a fight. The only thing she could do was to turn around, and urge Orihime to leave her. But as she was about to do so, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Brother, is that really, you?" Tatsuki felt her heart clech at the sight before her. Here was her best friend, face to face with something with her dead brother's face. How Orihime managed to stop those tears which were threatening to overflow, she did not know.

Orihime's words seemed to have done something. The hollow, upon hearing her sound had stopped.

"O..Orihime…"

Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. The hollow called out Orihime's name. But then, wouldn't that mean that this hollow is actually Sora. Tatsuki didn't know what to think anymore. But, if this was indeed Sora, would they have a chance of surviving. Tatsuki hoped that maybe that could change things. She dared to hope that maybe, they would be spared.

Her hope was shattered when, she saw that hollow, or whatever it was, she didn't know what to call it anymore, raised its hand to deliver the final blow. Tatsuki grabbed Orihime in her arms, and braced herself for the inevitable impact.

Waiting for a few seconds, Tatsuki was surprised to not feel the impact. Looking up, the first thing she saw was an orange haired man, wearing a white haori with the kanji for three on it's back. The man turned around, and only the did it register in her mind that the man who saved them was her mentor.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Kurosaki-san, seemingly without any worries. It was only then Tatsuki noticed how her mentors right arm was outstretched holding the hollow in place. Before she or Orihime could give an answer, he threw the hollow across the street. Tatsuki collapsed in shock, the sheer power was incredible.

"Sora." Cried Orihime. That caused Kurosaki-san to shift his attention to Orihime.

"Do you know him, Inoue?" Asked Kurosaki-san.

"My brother," she somehow managed to say.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tatsuki had to ask that question. She was completely confused and scared as well. In this state of mind, she was in no mood for social protocols.

"I have never told you how a hollow is born, have I?"

Tatsuki shook her head at that question. She did not have the strength left to answer verbally. Besides her, she could feel Orihime's trembling body.

"When a human dies, he or she is sent to soul society by us shinigami. But there are instances where souls are not passed onto the afterlife. Over time, those souls lose their hearts and are transformed into hollows, mindless creatures, which feed on other souls to survive."

Tatsuki could barely believe what she was hearing. If what he said was true, then that would mean that the hollow they were fighting is Sora. But if that was the case, what sould she do? She couldn't just kill her best friends brother, hollow or not. The sound of a sword being drawn drew her attention.

Kurosaki-san was standing in front of her, his katana drawn.

"Wait," Orihime shouted, "is their no other way?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

Sighing, Kurosaki-san turned around. His expression sympathetic.

"Your brother will be allright, " he said. This confused Tatsuki. How can he be allright, if he is about to be killed?

"A shinigami's sword called a zanpaktou, purifies the soul and removes the hollow taint from it. Your brother will finally end up in Soul Society." And upon saying that, he simply turned and raised his sword.

"Inoue, you might not want to see this."

Tatsuki saw Orihime nod, and she dragged herself to hold the orange haired girl in a tight embrace. But Tatsuki couldn't help but turn around to watch the events unfolding.

It was over very quickly. The earlier throw seemed to have done some damage to the hollow. All that needed to be done was the last act.

She did not know, if it was the light playing tricks on her eyes, but she could swear that she saw Sora, looking at the crying figure of his sister, as he disappeared.

* * *

**New shinigami coming next chapter. I dare you to guess who it is.**

**Continue to show your support by reviewing, favorites and follow.**

**Your comments actually gives me a few ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note

Hiatus.

I know I should have put this out a bit earlier, but life happened. Now with my exam coming up, I can't afford to write right now. But the good news is, the next update will be a complete rewrite of this story. So, I might be able to update by the last week of June, if nothing comes in the way.

Once again I am sorry.

Satanson


End file.
